


Submitting To The Alpha

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Peter, Cumshots, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission, Sweat, Top!Derek, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Peter does not believe Derek is fit to be Alpha, he certainly has no problem submitting, and riding a longtime overdue orgasm out of his nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submitting To The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This fic features incest. Derek Hale/Peter Hale relationship.
> 
> It's my first time writing Derek/Peter. I personally think the ship is pretty hot and I noticed there aren't a lot of fics that circled around it. So I just started writing :)

Derek sits on a rickety old chair in the charred remains of the old Hale house library. He flips through book after book, skimming pages, until he realizes the book has none of the information he’s in search of and throws the book to the dusty floor beneath him. He’s looking for some sort of indication that humans can be initiated into the pack without the bite. It may be a waste of time and Derek knows that. But his curiosity gets the better of him and he remains set on trying to see if Stiles can really be called pack. He hasn’t ever heard of it happening. He’s never heard of a human being an actual piece to an alpha’s pack. Not even with the family members of his who had been completely, ordinarily human. Yeah, some of his family had been humans, but they weren’t considered pack.

Derek skims through a few more pages before he hears the blunt taps of feet walking up behind him. Along with the sound of feet approaching, comes the God awful smell of expensive cologne and hair gel. The aroma assaults Derek’s nose as he continues to read through books.

“What is it that you’re doing exactly Derek?” Peter begins and walks over to the pile of books alongside the chair Derek is sitting in. He picks up a book and starts flipping through the old pages. “I take it whatever you’re looking for is important since you hate reading.”

“Whoever said I hate reading?” Derek asks with a slight snarl. He sets down the book he’s reading and picks up a new one.

“You seem to have forgotten the fact you used to bury your books in the backyard.” Peter explains with a stifled laugh. “If you would have asked politely, we would have bought you a bone.”

Derek slams the book shut and sets it down. He stands, coming face to face with his irritating child of an uncle. “Why are you even here?” He asks.

“This is my home. Our home. Whether you like it or not, these are the halls I took my first steps. I have no intention of abandoning it.” Peter reveals. He runs his finger along the small side table next to him only to look down at the dust now coating his finger.

“Now, onto the fact that you’re trying to find some sort of exception to allow Stiles be a part of your pack. That isn’t the way it works. A pack brings the alpha power and strength. A human cannot do the same. Especially not a human like Stiles.” Peter wipes his dust covered finger on Derek’s shirt as he explains something Derek already knows.

Derek doesn’t understand why, but Peter’s remark about Stiles angers him. Even though Stiles couldn’t exactly bring power to him, Stiles was practically the only person who offered genuine help when Derek needed it. Even if the help came with a shitload of sarcastic and snarky remarks, it was still help and Derek definitely appreciated it.

“What do you mean, ‘not a human like Stiles’? What’s wrong with him?” Derek walks away from Peter only to pick up another book to read through.

Peter scoffs, walking closer then places his hand on the back of Derek’s shoulder. With a lazy pull, Peter turns Derek around so that they are looking directly at each other.

“Well for one, Stiles is a human. Humans cannot be trusted. I take it you figured that out by now.” Peter gestures his hand to show off the soot black library the two stand in. “For two, even if he were in your pack, he would be the only one in your pack…”

“I have a pack. Stiles would just be an addition.” Derek corrects and bats Peter’s hand from his shoulder.

“Had. You had a pack. However if you count Isaac as your pack, I suppose you’re correct. Nevertheless, Stiles is not worth having around. He’s seventeen. Weak. Not meant to be pack material.” Peter argues.

Derek slams the book in his hand shut yet again before shooting Peter a glare. “He’s not weak.”

A smile forms in the corner of Peter’s lips when he realizes he dig a bit deep into Derek’s feelings for Stiles. “I apologize. I realize bashing your hard-on for Stiles was a wrong move on my part.”

Derek just rolls his eyes. He thinks to himself how immature Peter is for even insinuating something like that. Yes, Stiles is helpful. And yes, Derek can definitely say that Stiles isn’t bad to look at, but that’s just the truth. Stiles isn’t hideous beyond words. Simply confirming that Stiles has certain attractive attributes doesn’t mean Derek has feelings for the kid.

“He’s too young for you though.” Peter adds and Derek frowns even harder.

“I’m not lusting after some idiot teenager if that’s what you think.” Derek explains, folding his arms to display even more irritation with his uncle. It’s something Peter is used to by now though. Derek pouting or growling or arguing is just as normal as the sun rising each morning.

“Good. You’d do better with someone older. Wiser. Someone who isn’t going to ride you out a few times just because they’re some horny, hormonal teenager.” Peter smirks and steps closer to Derek so that their chests are nearly bumping together.

“You need to look at the options you have Derek…all of your options.” Peter leans in to actual kiss onto Derek’s exposed neck but Derek presses his hands to Peter’s chest, stopping him from getting any closer.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Derek questions in an almost calming tone.

Peter exerts more force, allowing his body to push in closer to his nephew’s body despite Derek’s valiant attempts to stop it from happening. He begins nuzzling along Derek’s neck, feeling his body tense up then relax when he presses his warm lips to the crook of Derek’s neck. Peter gets out a few good kisses before Derek pushes him off again.

“I asked you a question. What are you doing?” Derek repeats his original question again only angrier.

“Submitting to the alpha.” Peter whispers and begins to suck along Derek’s neck again.

It feels good actually. Peter’s soft lips move along Derek’s neck, stopping at different areas to suck and lick. The rough prickle of stubble transfers between the two as Peter’s goatee scratches on Derek, and Derek’s stubble scratches on Peter. The nuzzling and kissing goes on for a near minute before Derek snaps back to reality and pushes Peter off yet again.

Derek bends his neck slightly and wipes faint traces of Peter’s saliva from his neck onto the shoulder of his shirt. He shakes his head. “You’re my uncle. We’re related. That’s disgusting.” Derek explains.

“That’s odd. Being your uncle didn’t bring reason for concern back when you were seventeen. All those late nights when I would let you lay in bed with me and let you silently dry hump against my bare ass until you would make a complete mess out of your boxers and my bed sheets. All because you were experiencing your first heating cycle, and I was just being generous.” Peter pauses to smile at Derek’s shocked expression.

“You certainly didn’t care about me being your uncle back when you were in high school. Remember that day when you came from school probably the hardest you’ve ever been, and I let you so very kindly drop me to my knees, beat off then finish on my face?” Peter places his hands gently on Derek’s chest and looks into his beautiful green eyes.

“Face it Derek. You’ve always have been attracted to me. And I the same with you. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Peter begins rubbing his hands along Derek’s torso to feel the muscle underneath the thin shirt.

“When two people find each other attractive, things happen. Good things. Things that feel good. You shouldn’t deny what your body wants.” Peter finishes and waits for whatever illogical gibberish will spill from Derek’s lips.

“I’m not a teenager anymore. I’m not some mindless toy for you to use.” Derek notes, looking away from the dark eyes of his uncle. If he stares any longer into them, something could possibly happen. They were mesmerizing. The beautiful blue always seems to pull you in, making it extremely difficult to look away.

“Correct me if I’m mistaken, but weren’t you the one using me back then? Very thoroughly actually, despite the fact you were a virgin and had no clue what you were doing.” Peter retorts.

Derek can’t believe what’s actually happening. He hasn’t let Peter touch him for years, and Derek was certain it would make him feel sick at letting it happen again. Derek’s body however responded differently to the soft kisses left along his neck and the gently rub of Peter’s hands on his torso. What Peter was saying held some truth even though it was twisted and sick. It did feel good, so why shouldn’t he let Peter continue on touching him? They were alone. Completely alone. It wasn’t like someone would just walk in and see uncle and nephew getting down and dirty on the floor.

Derek turns away and walks out of the library only to hear Peter follow him. Wow, Peter was more strong minded than he thought. The man obviously doesn’t understand what the word ‘no’ means. The two continue walking to the foyer of their home, stopping directly in front of the staircase. Derek turns back around to face his uncle.

“Is there something you don’t understand about the phrase ‘you’re my uncle and I don’t want to have sex with you.’?” Derek asks.

Peter just crosses his arms and stands in front of his stubborn nephew. “Are you seriously trying to make me believe that you don’t want something?”

“Not with you.” Derek answers quickly.

Peter just shakes his head. “Does it really matter who it’s with. It’s sex, Derek. Wouldn’t you rather let someone with a bit more experience pleasure you?” Peter smiles and steps forward, hooking his fingers in Derek’s belt, only to pull the uncooperative twenty-four year old closer. Their erections press against each other’s through the fabric of their jeans.

“I take it your hand doesn’t exactly get you to quiver inducing orgasms anymore. You haven’t had real sex since before the fire, correct? Haven’t had someone ride you or blow you. I know the feeling. Believe it or not, we’re on the same ship. We both haven’t had sex in almost seven years. How embarrassing.” Peter laughs and let’s his hands slip underneath Derek’s shirt. “And no…jerking off doesn’t count.”

Peter nearly twitches with a shiver when he feels the intense heat of Derek’s body spread along the palms of his hands. He lets his hands glide along the ridges of beautifully chiseled muscles, letting his fingernails ever so gently scrape along the skin.

It surprises Peter how much more muscle Derek has managed to develop in such a short time. And how was it even possible that Derek’s body was so hot temperature wise? Of course Peter knows that werewolves have normally higher body temperatures than humans, but Derek felt strangely feverish. It only turned Peter on more though. The fact Derek was actually heating up. It let Peter know that Derek’s body was reacting rather positively to what’s happening.

“You want this so bad. I can smell it on you.” Peter whispers into Derek’s ear, nibbling at the earlobe slightly then pulling at it with his teeth. Peter lets one of his hands slip out from under Derek’s shirt and move down to rest on Derek’s crotch. He squeezes at the throbbing bulge then strokes it through the coarseness of Derek’s jeans.

“Just give in to it Derek. Show me that you mean it when you say you’re the alpha.” Peter whispers again.

Derek nudges his lustful uncle away, leaving Peter to think that Derek may be way stronger willed than he originally thought. These thoughts, these doubts that Derek might not actually want it, wash away from the uncle/nephew incest equation when Peter hears the clang of Derek’s belt being unbuckled.

Peter smiles and lowers to his knees in from of Derek’s crotch. He eyes the bulge still being bound by the tightness of Derek’s jeans and places his hand on it.

“Let me.” Peter nearly groans out, pushing Derek’s hands away from the belt buckle. Peter then finishes unbuckling the belt, pulling it loose from the loops of Derek’s jeans and tossing it onto the floor. He unbuttons the jeans, unzips them and tugs them down Derek’s thighs.

Finally, after months of dreaming about it and jerking off to the thought of it every chance he got, Peter was at last about to have Derek’s cock down his throat. Can you really blame him though? Yes, it’s his own nephew he’s about to deepthroat, but have you seen Derek? Have you seen his ten out of ten body? Have you seen the way he walks with a limp because his cock is way too big to be stuffed down in the tight pants Derek always wears? It’s all too much. It’s always been too much for Peter to handle.

Peter presses his face into Derek’s boxers, taking in the almost spicy aroma of day old sweat and musk. There’s another scent mixed in as well. A scent any guy above the age off fourteen would recognize. The scent of cum.

Peter snickers under his breath. “From the smell of it, I’d say you neglected to clean up after your last wet dream Derek. Naughty, naughty.”

He begins mouthing at Derek’s boxer clad erection letting his lips purse around the girth, letting his tongue jolt against it. Derek’s knees immediately buckle, having not had his cock touched by another person for years. Derek puts his hand on the wooden staircase railing to keep from toppling over as Peter continues with what he’s doing.

Derek can’t help but groan out and press Peter’s head down harder onto his cock. God, it feels so damn good having Peter’s mouth at his cock. It’s not even stuffed down Peter’s throat, yet Derek feels like he can blow his load at any given second. He doesn’t want to though. He wants to last as long as he can. Derek’s unsure if he’ll make this a onetime thing or continue on in the future with spontaneous hot fuck sessions with his psychopath of an uncle.

The fact they’re related still stays in Derek’s mind, but he feels it becoming less and less of a worry as he gets lost in the feeling of having his cock sucked at. In the end, does it really matter if they’re related? It’s not like anyone would know. And it didn’t really matter because a blowjob was still a blowjob, right?

Peter pulls Derek’s boxers down mid-thigh, watching as his nephew’s girthy length falls out of the cotton confines. The smell of sweat, musk and dried semen intensify in the near air around making Peter involuntarily close his eyes to take in a long, deep whiff.

“Truly magnificent…” Peter breathes out as he grips his hand around Derek’s cock. Derek is pulsating in his hand and actually flexing the hardness. Peter doesn’t know if Derek is flexing his cock involuntarily or if he’s just trying to impress. Peter begins stroking the shaft softly. Very slowly, milking moans out of his nephew. “I see you’ve managed to grow even bigger than your abnormally huge size back when you were fifteen.”

Derek doesn’t answer back. He’s at a loss for words. Nothing is really making sense in his mind now. Derek wants Peter to take him down his throat now but he can’t put a proper sentence together. Instead the dazed alpha softly caresses the back of Peter’s head, letting his fingers thread through the soft, dark waves of Peter’s gelled hair.

Derek looks down at Peter. He takes in how beautiful he looks on his knees, mouthing at the base of his cock. He looks down even farther to see Peter’s own bulge. It’s huge, staying trapped in the jeans Peter chose to wear. Derek can practically hear the blood pumping into it and making it harder. He can smell the pre-cum drip from the head of Peter’s cock and dampen the boxers he’s probably wearing. Derek grips tighter on Peter’s hair out of reflex when he feels Peter swipe a lick across the sensitive head of his cock.

“Peter…” Derek chokes out and grips down even harder on the back of Peter’s head. He wants it now. He wants Peter’s hot mouth around his cock, moving down on it, taking it down his throat. Derek has denied sexual pleasures from other people for so long that he feels like a horny teenager again. The only thing racing through Derek’s mind is how much he wants to fuck Peter. His own uncle.

“All you had to do was ask.” Peter responds in almost a whisper before he takes Derek into his throat. He doesn’t take it deep down at first due to the fact he hasn’t given head to another guy in about eight years. Peter is however, very experienced in giving blowjobs. He knows what to do. He knows how to keep a guy on the edge for a pretty long time. He knows exactly what most guys like, so why not give it to Derek just like that?

Peter eases Derek into his throat about half way then begins bobbing up and down slowly. The heat of Derek’s throbbing member inside his mouth sends shivers down Peter’s spine as he continues working Derek deeper into his throat. He flicks his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock, moaning when he finally squeezes a small amount of pre-cum out of the slit. Peter moves in closer, letting the thick cock slide deeper into his tight throat. He makes a short choking sound around Derek as he picks up the speed and intensity.

Derek’s knees buckle and bend as he sends slow, yet powerful thrusts into Peter’s mouth. Peter feels amazing around him. Goddamn he had forgotten just how tight Peter’s throat was. Derek is genuinely amazed at the way his own uncle knows how to tease the slit making it feel like torture that Derek doesn’t wants to end.

Derek moans and curls his fist into Peter’s hair when he feels Peter tugs a few times at Derek’s foreskin with his teeth. Holy shit that feels amazing. It’s strange. Teeth during a blowjob was usually a definite no, but Peter somehow knows what he’s doing. He’s executing some of the most intricate moves Derek had never even seen done in some of the raunchiest porn.

Peter does one final flick over the head of his cock and Derek nearly blows. Derek forces himself out of Peter’s throat to keep from orgasming right there. He wants to do it. He wants to blow his load but not on Peter. He wants to shoot it in him.

Peter makes a groan at the loss of Derek in his throat. He wants to continue simply because it felt good and Derek tasted amazing on his tongue. He knows that Derek is in control though. Derek is the alpha and Peter is just the one submitting to him.

While Peter remains on his knees, enjoying the view of the dripping member in front of him, Derek begins sliding the head of his cock smoothly over Peter lips. He slaps it on Peter’s chin multiple times teasingly because he knows Peter is eager to get back to work.

Peter stands up from the ground, wiping his lips on his forearm and smirking at Derek. “I apologize. Did I get you too close?” Peter chuckles and grips his own boner that is still locked down in his jeans. “Do you mind?” Peter asks, actually asking Derek permission to get himself out of his clothes and touch himself.

Derek just nods quietly, still obviously lost in the feeling Peter was just giving him. Peter then untucks, unbuttons and takes off his black long shirt before tossing it to the ground. He proceeds to unbuckle his belt, taking his sweet time allowing Derek to watch and continue to drool over the quite steamy stripping. Peter steps out of his shoes and drops his pants.

“You know, drooling isn’t necessarily a turn on.” Peter laughs while he stands there in the middle of the Hale house foyer in nothing but ridiculously tight black boxer briefs.

Derek snaps back to Earth, closing his mouth and wiping away the small amount of drool that accumulated over the time it took for Peter to strip. Peter looks fucking hot for being thirty-five years old. His entire torso was gorgeous, shaped beautifully with hard muscle that Derek just wanted to get his mouth on. Peter’s shoulders actually look wider and even beefier now that a shirt wasn’t covering them. To Derek’s surprise, Peter has somewhat of v-lines forming. He has a trimmed happy trail that stretches from his belly button down to the soft looking hair that surrounds the base of Peter’s cock.

His uncle’s cock is much bigger than Derek remembers. It looks much girthier, yet one thing registers as familiar in Derek’s mind. The way Peter’s cock slightly curved upward was something Derek certainly remembered. After all, how could Derek forgot something so beautiful about his favorite toy from back when he was a teen?

Peter cuts into Derek’s deep thoughts. “Believe it or not Derek, this isn’t all for display. I am allowing you the chance to touch me.”

Derek steps forward, pressing his lips to Peter’s and they begin viciously tonguing each other’s hot mouths. One of Derek’s hands stays practically glued to the side of Peter’s face, frequently moving along Peter’s neck and down to Peter’s collar bone. Derek’s other hand stays gripping Peter’s ass, squeezing and slapping it to enjoy the moans Peter lets out when he does it.

Peter’s hands stay gripped in Derek’s hair while he continues tongue wrestling with his nephew. The two find themselves walking into what was once the dining room while they keep their lips mashed together, passionately exploring the different feelings and tastes.

By the time the two reach the dining room, their bodies are both dripping with sweat. Derek doesn’t even sweat this much when he exercises, but he knows that having his body heat mix with Peter’s was causing the drenching. Together they accidentally back into the dinner table, knocking it slightly back to hear the horrendously loud scrape of wood against wood. Derek picks Peter up into his arms and spins around only to set his omega uncle down onto the tarnished wood of the table. As Peter lays on his back, Derek strips himself of his shirt before he pulls Peter’s boxers off.

Derek lets it register in his mind how sexy Peter’s legs actually are as he spreads them. They’re well toned and hairy. Just like how Derek remembers. Maybe that’s why for years Derek had always found legs one of the sexiest qualities in guys.

Derek spits onto his fingers and pushes two of them slowly into his uncle’s tight hole. A low growl settles in Peter’s throat as he feels his nephews digits push into him. He bites his lip and grips onto Derek’s wrist.

“You don’t remember, do you Derek?” Peter questions.

“Remember what?” Derek prodded, still not quite sure why Peter would stop him.

“The fact that I don’t like being prepared. The fact I don’t like lube. You’ve forgotten.” Peter explains and lets go of Derek’s wrists.

“Well you’ve forgotten that I’m the alpha. I’m in charge. What I do, you go with it. Understand?” Derek asks sounding a bit dark but it doesn’t anger Peter. No. In fact it turns Peter on even more at the fact Derek was being so demanding and forceful.

Derek doesn’t even wait for a response from Peter before he’s pushing another finger into the tight hole. He moves his finger in and out somewhat roughly. He listens to the moans Peter is making which only encourage Derek to push deeper inside to find the man’s prostate. It was easier to find with fingers and Derek took it as an opportunity since he knew he might not get a chance to give that feeling to Peter.

He spends a few moments in search of the pleasure point and he knows when he finds it because Peter’s body jolts . Derek smiles down at Peter who is writhing around on the table, obviously enjoying his nephew’s fingers stuffed deep in his ass.

Derek pulls his fingers out only to press the blunt head of his hard cock to Peter’s entrance. Peter grips Derek’s shoulder as he slides in carefully. Derek doesn’t necessarily want to hurt Peter or cause any discomfort in any way so he moves in slowly since he is only using the almost useless slickness of saliva. It’s all they have to work with though. Derek hadn’t bought lube in years since he never thought he was going to need it.

The older omega’s eyes flash blue for a second as Derek pushes all the way inside. Peter’s claws dig into Derek’s back. He wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, encouraging him to move.

Derek does. He begins with slow thrusts, moving in and out slowly to allow Peter time to stretch. Thrusting roughly into a practically unslicked hole is savage. Something Derek never wants to do to anyone, let alone his own uncle. With minutes passing by, Peter finally begins to feel looser around Derek. It allows him to glide in and out easier and pull screaming moans from Peter as he does it.

It’s so tight. Peter is so tight. It just feels so tight that Derek can barely manage to hold his load inside his balls. He’s aching for release, but Derek won’t give it yet. He wants make it last. Derek’s grunts and moans shake the house as he delivers pound after pound into his uncle’s stretched hole.

The sounds echo through the Hale house. The sound of Peter moaning things like ‘faster’ and ‘harder Derek’ mix with the steady sound of skin slapping against skin, as well the dinner table making loud pounding noises against the wooden floor with every thrust.

Peter is moaning like a bitch while he takes what Derek is giving into him. Peter isn’t typically a screamer. In fact he never really let out many moans during intercourse in the past. However this time is different. Peter figures it’s because it’s his first time getting his prostate properly pounded into for years. Having all these moans and screams caged for so long, meant they were all letting themselves out with the chance.

“You know that I want.” Peter chokes out and tightens his legs around Derek’s waist even more than they already are.

“And what exactly is that?” Derek murmurs while he continues to fuck his own uncle thoroughly into the very same dinner table they used to eat at together before the fire ruined everything.

“Show me what a good alpha you are. Mark me. Claim me as part of your pack Derek.” Peter digs his nails deeper into Derek’s back and Derek lets out a vicious growl.

“That’s what you want?” Derek asks sounding out of breath. His thrusts are becoming quicker. He’s standing on the tips of his toes, making sure that the angle at which he’s thrusting inside Peter is slamming hard against his prostate.

Peter’s body shines with sweat. His usually tame, well slicked hair is an absolute mess as it is weighted down with profuse amounts of perspiration as well as it’s lightly covered with dust from the dinner table.

“You’re not a complete and totally idiot Derek. I believe you know the answer to your own question.” Peter explains in between harsh grunts and the sound of Derek’s hips smacking Peter’s ass cheeks.

Derek just smiles while picking up the pace to as fast as he can give out. Within a matter of seconds he’s letting out a deep, bellowed growl and filling his own uncle up with hot come.

Peter bites down onto Derek’s shoulder hard enough that the spent alpha begins bleeding. Derek slides out of Peter and watches his load leak out. It’s amazing how stretched Peter is. His hole is red and puffy. Completely worn and torn from the feral beating it endured.

“Finish.” Derek growls out, directing Peter to jerk himself off.

Peter obeys and wraps around his pulsating cock. He strokes it hard and fast wasting absolutely no time to make it feel special. He just wants to get off. He wants to get off so badly. Peter’s breathing hitches as he sends jets of come up across his stomach, some streaks even making it to land in Peter’s hair. He strokes himself lazily, coming down from his high and squeezing out the last drops of his seed.

As Peter comes back down to normal breathing, he licks his fingers, cleaning them of his own cum before gently pulling Derek’s face down so that they can share a kiss.

The two lock lips, eagerly pulling one last taste of each other into their memories before they have to clean up. Their tongues thrash around just as violently as when they first started. Peter’s hands remained tangled in Derek’s hair.

Derek finally pulls off of Peter’s mouth, biting passionately on Peter’s lips bottom lip. He stands up right and helps Peter off the dining room table. Peter just goes back to kissing Derek. He doesn’t want it to stop. It feels so amazing when their mouths are on each other.

When the post-sex kissing session ends the two begin getting dressed again. Peter slips his boxers back on, not even caring that his hole was still leaking a steady flow of his nephew’s hot load. Peter can’t even wipe the smirk off his face as he gets fully dressed. He fixes his hair as he looks in a broken shard of mirror.

“I’m speechless with how impressive you were Derek.” Peter calls out to Derek who is back in the library putting his jeans back on because that’s where he left them.

“Don’t let that say that you weren’t flawed. You can use some work. We’ll have to practice some more until you can do it perfectly each and every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for future fics?


End file.
